


Over a Few Drinks

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x10, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended scene from 5x10 from Ellen's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over a Few Drinks

The first thing Ellen said when they'd finished discussing how they were going to kill the devil was, "I need a drink."

"Help yourself," said Bobby not bothering to look up from the old box he was searching through. "You know where it is."

Ellen nodded and headed for the fridge where she grabbed four beers, immediately handing two to Dean.

"You read my mind," he said with a smirk. "Thanks, Ellen." He tossed the extra beer to his brother and they wandered off into Bobby's library for a little last minute research.

Ellen figured Bobby wasn't up for beer seeing as he was so intent on finding whatever it was he was looking for so she handed the third bottle to her daughter who smiled in thanks. Popping off the top of her own, Ellen closed her eyes and took a long, deep drink.

When she opened her eyes once more, she found the angel watching her.

Ellen had almost forgotten their sixth member which was odd considering the angel had an intense presence even when silent. She found Castiel's whole manner eerie and alien. It set off all her instincts for the supernatural in a bad way. She'd be inclined to distrust him if it weren't for two things: one the Winchesters had introduced him as a friend and two, and more importantly, they treated him like family. Which was odd considering they took family stuff pretty seriously and because Castiel seemed to be nothing like them, from his scruffy suit to his overly stoic attitude.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Never seen a lady drink before?"

Castiel's expression changed almost imperceptibly with only the smallest deepening of the crease in his nose. "The consumption of alcohol is a human habit I've still yet to fully understand."

Ellen exchanged glances with Jo. "Well, if you want the simplest explanation, I'd say we drink because it makes us feel good," said the older woman.

"I've had beer before," he replied in his usual monotone. "I didn't feel any different."

A slow smile spread across Ellen's face. "Then maybe it's time you tried some of the good stuff."

Putting down her beer, she opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a couple shot glasses. She set them on the small kitchen table and sat down. Jo grew a similar smile and sat beside her mother beckoning Cas to sit as well. He took the seat across from Ellen watching as she poured out the whiskey. Ellen had to try hard not to laugh at the innocent curiosity in his gaze. She quickly downed her shot then pushed the second towards the angel.

"Go on."

In a movement that mimicked hers almost exactly, Castiel knocked down the whiskey slamming the glass back down on the table. Both Ellen and Jo watched him intently waiting for him to choke or cough or sputter, but instead he remained impassive as a statue staring off into the distance.

"Well…?" asked Jo.

"It's warm," Cas finally pronounced.

"That's a start," said Ellen and she poured out two more shots. "I take it angels don't normally drink," she commented passing over his second drink.

"It's a human vice we don't usually partake in." He drank his shot at the same time as Ellen still showing no reaction to the alcohol.

"You don't seem to have any problem partaking in human vices now," Jo noted.

Cas sighed. "Dean's a bad influence."

Ellen snorted. "Don't I know it."

Jo rolled her eyes and took another slug of her beer.

"You seem to be handling your liquor pretty well for a first timer," Ellen noted after they'd both had a third shot.

"I believe I possess a superior constitution."

Stopping just as she was about to pour another round, Ellen stared at the angel. "Is that a challenge?"

Castiel's forehead furrowed. "I was merely stating a fact."

"Sounded like a challenge to me. Jo, fetch another bottle of whiskey and all the shot glasses you can find."

Jo shook her head, but got up to do as her mother had asked. "Bobby's going to be pissed."

"The man said 'Help Yourself.' 'S not our fault he didn't specify as to what or how much."

The amount of shot glasses Bobby owned proved to be surprisingly large. Ellen lined up five in front of her and five in front of Cas, and with skills only gained from years working as a bartender, she poured whiskey into each without spilling a single drop.

"What's this?" asked Castiel.

"This is what we call a little drinking game," explained Ellen. "We each take turns, five shots at a time. Winner's the one who drinks the most. Loser's the one who ends up sleeping it off under the table."

"I have no wish to sleep under the table."

"Then you'd better hope that angelic constitution of yours holds out." Picking up her first glass, Ellen threw the drink back then smoothly went through each of her shots without any hesitation. She smirked as she set the last empty glass on the table. "Alright, big boy. Go."

The angel went through his shots so fast Ellen began to wonder if he even needed to breath. Once he was done his eyes drifted wide with childish wonder.

"I think I'm starting to feel something."

Jo stared at him incredulously her shoulder beginning to shake with suppressed giggles. Ellen kicked her in the shin causing Jo to straighten up, but the laughter still danced in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Castiel was slowly swinging his head back and forth and tilting it from side to side. "I think my balance is off."

"Better not go flying then," said Jo, her lips still twitching. "Wouldn't want you crashing into anything."

Castiel looked affronted. "I don't crash into things."

"You've never been drunk," Ellen pointed out and found herself trying to suppress her own giggles as Cas switched from tough, stoic angel back to curious child. She could just imagine him contemplating what it was like to fly drunk and she hoped he wasn't actually stupid enough to try it. "Sure you want to keep going?"

"I see no reason not to continue."

"If you want to back out…"

Castiel's serious angel gaze had returned. "I am up for the challenge."

"Getting nervous, Mom?" asked Jo smirking at her.

"Now then Joanna Beth, just whose side are you on?" Ellen demanded.

Jo raised her hands. "I know better than take sides. I just happened to notice that it's your turn and you haven't poured yet."

"Sometimes I wonder exactly where you got that smart mouth of yours, young lady," said Ellen as she poured out the next round.

"It's called genetics."

Castiel glanced from one to the other. "Is this the normal way human children treat their mothers?"

"Only the sassy ones," replied Ellen.

Jo responded by sticking her tongue out at her.

"I suppose it's my fault for bringing her up in a bar. Not that I could keep her out mind you."

"Don't you dare tell him that story," said Jo levelling her finger at her mother.

Ellen ignored her. "You see one evening when she was just eight, I put her to bed in the back room before the rush, thinking she was nice and settled down. An hour later, I look from up from serving drinks and see this crowd gathering in the corner. I go over to see what the commotion is about and what do I see in the middle of this circle of big burly hunters…"

"I said don't you dare," repeated Jo getting up, hands on the table one knee still on her chair.

"…but my little baby girl in pigtails and wearing…"

"You're just trying to avoid your turn."

"Am not," countered Ellen before continuing. "…and wearing Bambi pyjamas…"

"Drink up." Jo's posture was fierce, but her voice was full of laughter.

"…as she told them a story her daddy had told her about a wendigo…"

"Stop it. Drink up."

Ellen finally acquiesced and downed her first shot.

Still laughing, Jo headed off towards the fridge. "I'm going to get another beer."

The departure of Jo didn't stop Ellen from continuing the tale. "All of the hunters were completely rapt by her story and Jo just stood there staring right back at them, not the least bit unsettled by the fact that they were all over twice her size and carrying at least three weapons each." Ellen drank another shot. "A couple of months back, I saw Jo use the same ferocity to stare down a real wendigo, the biggest you ever saw, just before she torched the bitch."

"You're very proud of your daughter," Castiel observed watching Ellen with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Of course." She glanced to the other side of the room where Jo was talking to Dean.

Ellen's eyes narrowed. She could tell what that boy was after just by the way he stood and though she loved Dean dearly, she'd send him back to hell if he dared use her baby like that. Schooling herself, she looked away, because the truth was Jo had grown up quite a bit in the past couple of years and the girl could fight her own battles now, at least when it came to men. Ellen downed her last three shots.

"This isn't the life I wanted for her," she told Cas, "but I have to admit, she's done a lot of good. I am very proud of her."

"You love her despite her disobedience?"

Gazing off into the distance, Ellen smiled. "Sometimes I think it just makes me love her more."

For a moment, Ellen thought she saw a wistful look in the angel's eyes, but before she could wonder about it, they were interrupted by the return of Jo who rejoined them with a satisfied smile on her face. Smiling fondly back at her daughter, Ellen rubbed a hand across her back.

"So," said Jo nodding towards Castiel. "Managed to get the angel drunk yet?"

"Not quite," Ellen replied.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "I see. Then this game is simply a conspiracy to get me drunk."

"Of course," agreed Jo. "How else are we supposed to get you to crack a smile?"

The angel stared at them a moment then turned to his drinks going though the whiskey as quickly as he had the first time. After he'd finished, Ellen and Jo watched expectantly, but he simply raised his eyebrows challengingly at them.

Ellen leaned back in her chair. "This is going to be tougher than I thought."


End file.
